Before the Real Party
by Tigerdust
Summary: Greg was no monk before he met Anita. I'm his cousin and I adore him, just so you know I won't lie. TTM prompt tom, dick, and insert name here. Movie 54.


I should start with the fact that I've always admired my cousin Greg. He was always the coolest, seemed to know all the coming and goings in New York. Me? I'm just his punk cousin from upstate with a boner for him that he knows nothing about. Other than that, he thinks I'm pretty cool as long as I keep my mouth shut.

Is it any wonder that I more than tripped over my own father to get down here at the tail end of the summer when Greg needed an extra set of hands to paint the apartment? Those were the days, pre-Anita of course. Its really not all her fault that he kind of grew up into a square. He was always a bit more conventional than he let on.

But man, before Anita and the engagement, the party in his place was non-stop. You know all about those hot summers in New York where the sweat is so thick from the humidity it clings to your skin until you feel like you're an underwater beast? Well, the nights were so much worse. It was just the seventies, no explanation needed. It was life without risk, without consequences, without implications.

That last weekend before Anita might have been the best night of my life. And I say thank God that Greg took the bull I gave him the morning after. He was too loaded to know the truth, but you, my friends, you deserve the truth. I don't think I can keep it to myself any longer.

The first thing you'll notice about my cousin Greg Randazzo is that he is no ordinary cutie. No, his bangs are perfect, the way he snuggles himself into those tight shorts and tank are perfect, and the way his shoulders are tight against those muscles is just perfect. I know all this because his arm is currently slung over mine with some black chick on the other one.

We're all pretty drunk, some more than others even with that fake ID, and it takes me a moment to find the key that Greg gave me before we left. I remember the hallways smelling like disinfectant, don't ask me why. But the black chick with almost no hair and a body for miles bursts out into laughter.

"I bet you invite every Tom, Dick, and Jane back to your place!"

Greg bursts out into laughter, knocking me into the door. I can feel the warmth of his body spread out over mine, all relaxed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's hard, I knew it before his hard cock hit the side of my ass. He's been hard since we walked out past the parking lot with this girl on our arm.

"Isn't your name Jane?" Greg stumbles back while laughing again, letting his body hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. She proceeds to stumble over to him while I finally fish the key out and slip it deftly into the lock. Her fake orange fur lining her jacket slips down off her shoulders, as bare as the top of her head. She is sexy, no doubt.

"Where you going?" Jane's loose tongue asks as I head to the kitchen, Greg almost pulling and thrusting and kissing her neck at the same time.

"He's not invited." Greg doesn't know that I would kill her where she stood, except that I respect him too much. We have that much of a mutual understanding at least. I always take the couch when a chick is involved.

Jane's fingernails run the length of his arm, causing his heightened sense of touch to react. His eyes are filled with a sort of carnal lust. I might as well be on Jupiter. "Could be fun. I don't mind. Plenty to go around."

Greg looks at me and I know that if I go back there, it will spell doom for our relationship. That, even if my body is begging me to find out what he looks like in the throes of passion, is something I can never allow. "You two crazy kids have a good time."

Jane is done waiting. Greg points to me from the darkness of his bedroom. "I owe you one, man!"

I simply nod, listening to the sounds of things unzipping before I try and tune it out. I open the fridge and pop the tab on a beer. I've been taking clear shots all night, slow enough that he won't notice the time in between and ask me if I'm not having a good time, and want something I can chug now.

Breathe in, drink three large gulps.

Breathe out, three more gulps.

God, this beer tastes awful. But it takes the edge off. Its more popular than water in this apartment.

I smirk when I notice the paint cans lined up against the far wall. We're painting the apartment, the two of us, this kind of neutral orangish color. I finish the beer without breathing. My mind is cloudy, but my memory is superb. It was so hot. We were shirtless, singing the Fifth Dimension at the top of our lungs.

"_Oh shit! Sorry!"_

_Greg feels the back of his hair, little drops of paint. He turns to me and makes me melt with that smirk of his. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be."_

_There are little lines and drops all over the wood flooring of the apartment now as a result from the ensuing chase. His body glistened then with sweat like it does now with glitter. I could just kill myself for thinking about him the way that I do. _

_I'm still holding the paintbrush when Greg pats me on the shoulder. I was just finished with the details on the baseboard. "Glad to have you hear, cous."_

_I shrug. "Glad to be here, cous."_

We were close at that moment. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours. I swore that he could feel my heartbeat rising through his touch. He leaned in, I thought to kiss me. But I realized as he ducked down at the last second to put his roller back in the tray that it was a futile bit of longing.

Done with the beer, I fill the can with cold tap water and head for my couch. I sit for a second, letting my tired head hit the back of the couch and slide down. I can't tune them out completely, I know that she's on her knees and he's being serviced very well. I hate all womankind at that moment.

I yawn, thinking I'll fall asleep but then find myself needing to piss. Vertigo hits when I get up too quickly and I stretch to play it off, even though no one's there. My dick is hard in my hands and I have to play a little to soften it up enough. Piss slides through my hard member and I whistle low. It feels good and my aim is excellent. Zipping back up, I feel a shift in my back pocket.

I rummage behind me, bringing a little bottle I couldn't recall buying to my nose. I sniff and I smile to myself. Maybe this will be a goodnight after all. I love dreaming of my cousin in Technicolor. But then I hear it from the other room.

"Man!"

I peek in the doorway, thinking Greg might need a condom or something. I've got one handy around here somewhere. I think. But, of course, all I can think at the moment is that Greg is hard, naked, and glistening right before me and it seems like the most natural thing in the world to him. Jane, for her part, is laying next to him.

"She's asleep!" Greg hits her arm playfully and she rolls over, chuckling through a snore.

I shrug, entering the room. "Too much good shit tonight. Still got me though."

He cranes his head. "What?"

I smile, sitting on the bed. "Maybe I'm a little drunk."

Greg shakes his head, buzzed himself. "No, you're not. I watched you all night."

"Why?"

"Gotta protect you."

"I love you man."

Greg whispers the last words as I slide in next to him on the bed, substance in my palm. "I know."

He shifts away from me on the bed a bit. "We couldn't man."

I shrug, showing him the tiny bottle. "Nobody has to know. Hell, we probably won't even remember in the morning."

"I don't swing that way."

Before he has a chance to argue further, I dot his lips with the bottle. Greg's pretty hard and blitzed, so his resistance level is low enough. I slip out of my tight shorts. He chuckles, the drug and the colors hitting the back of his skull. When my shirt brushes his arm as I fling it away, he looks up at me with dilated eyes. He's so not gonna remember this in the morning.

"You planned..." His argument deflates in mid-sentence.

I snort. "I wish I were this sneaky."

At first, he doesn't respond when I kiss him. We're both sitting up and he's still getting used to the drugs. But as I reposition myself to sit further in on the bed, his legs relax a little and touch mine. If we had stopped there, I probably would have jerked him off and that would have been the end of it.

However, I knew it wasn't going to be the end. I broke away the kiss, but his teeth held onto my bottom lip and he softly dragged me until we were laying down against his pillow. When we began kissing again, it was as though he was trying to drag me into his own color dream. I knew that he had no idea I was still there. It was the sensation of touch, the light from the living room bouncing off the darkness of the shadow of my skin. I couldn't have cared less.

When I slide my legs out to get more comfortable, he allows himself to slide under me. He's hard enough beneath me that I don't even have to be touching his skin to know that he's gonna fuck me tonight. His head tilts back as he chuckles. My hard cock settles across his abs. His hands move around my waist.

"Feels so good."

"Want more?"

Greg nods, eyes already blitzed, but I'm selfish and I want to feel the colors and heat too. Hell, maybe I won't remember this in the morning either. I dot my lips with the bottle and then kiss him again. Its a messy kiss as the drug hits my skin, but its perfect too. Greg is the moment, he is my heartbeat. Greg is just so fucking hot and hard. And I'm the only other person in the universe.

"Need to fuck you." Greg groans and sighs at the same time.

I nod. "Yeah."

His eyes light up for a second. "Good."

His hard cock doesn't penetrate my hole quickly. The way he slides into my ass is perfect and I fear that he's gonna cum without really being inside me. Greg bites down on his lip as he finishes entering me and he lets out a long sigh of contentment.

His hips begin to thrust, not hard at first but enough to let me know that he's started the ride. I always wanted to see his face like this, lined with pleasure. As he thrusts, his hands move from my waist out to side, sometimes hitting Jane, but always end up back on my sides.

He bites down on his lip. "Harder."

I begin to pump in rhythm and I can feel him pounding in my system in rhythm to my own heartbeat. I think I am moaning, but its hard to tell when the shade of the room seems to be switching from black to deep purple with white dots. I can see the sweat and glitter on Greg's body merge with the sweat against my brow. One drop comes down, bouncing and splashing on his abs.

I kiss him again, in concert with his fucks. His arms wrap around my back, merging my body with his. He's so hard and so perfect inside me, desperate to let go and yet retaining some knowledge of the hole he is plowing. This is the best night of my life.

"Gonna...oh god."

He knocks one large thrust into me as he cums, which hits that sweet spot in my prostate and causes me to cum as my hard cock caresses his abs. We fall to the side as he cums in thrusting, jerky motions. The sheets are sticky as it begins to spill and Jane falls off the bed completely. But Greg is curled into me, still hard, and neither of us care.

He kisses me, still deep inside and still blown out of his mind. I wrap my legs around his, feeding off the warmth. Its the warmest night on record that year. And between Greg and I there is not an inch of air. And that is the truth, no matter what he says otherwise.


End file.
